


Life Changes

by Settiai



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-18
Updated: 2004-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt never thought he'd find himself involved with another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

If anyone had told Matt Bluestone, just a few years earlier, that he would find himself even remotely attracted to another man, they probably would have woken up in a hospital bed somewhere suffering from a broken jaw.

Which was just further proof that the moment Elisa had introduced him to the Gargoyles, his life had changed completely.

Matt smiled as the pressure on his right arm suddenly shifted, and he quickly moved the limb back to his side of the bed. He stayed where he was for a few more seconds before carefully sitting up. His gaze traveled to the other side of the bed, lingering on Brendan's brown hair for another moment or two.

He didn't want to wake him up, but a quick glance at the nearby clock told him that they would both have hell to pay if he didn't. With a sigh, Matt pulled himself to his feet and grabbed the pants that had merely been tossed on the floor a few hours earlier. Then he turned his face back toward the bed... and found himself looking directly into Brendan's chocolate-brown eyes.

"Time for me to leave?" the other man asked softly.

Matt nodded as he leaned down and grabbed Brendan's clothes from the floor. Shrugging apologetically, he tossed them into his arms. "Yeah," he answered regretfully. "My shift starts in a little over an hour."

"Margot will be getting in soon too," Brendan said after a moment. "It would probably be best if I cleaned up some before she sees me."

There was another second or two of silence, and then Matt walked over to the bed. He leaned down just enough to let his lips meet Brendan's, and for just a moment they forgot about everything else in the world.

And then they pulled apart, and life was fighting against them once again.

"See you tomorrow?" Matt asked quietly, his hand unconsciously moving toward his mouth.

Brendan nodded, his eyes never leaving Matt's face. "Same time as usual?" he asked softly.

His answer was obvious as he leaned in for one more kiss.


End file.
